


Adventurers Wanted: An Unofficial Epilogue

by shadowsofLilies



Category: Adventurers Wanted Series - M. L. Forman
Genre: Alex Gets Called Out, Alex Gets His Comeuppance, Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, You Don't Raise The Dead, probably not canon compliant, that's bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsofLilies/pseuds/shadowsofLilies
Summary: After the events of Axe of Sundering, Alexander Taylor, dragon, wizard, and guardian of the Shadowlands, is dealing with a strange increase in necromantic activity.It turns out it's his fault.But is he willing to fix it?





	1. A Startling Truth

It is not the first time he’s gone after a necromancer. There have been a lot of them since he became guardian. It is the first time he thinks to ask why.

The young woman turned around at the sound of his voice, grasping her sword. She wasn’t the most powerful, or even the smartest one he’d faced, but he was getting tired of this. If he could find out the source of all this necromancy, he could put a stop to it.

“Why?” She repeated the question, taken aback by both his sudden appearance and the query. 

“Why do necromancy? You’re not a bad person.” He could tell, and that’s what always made him sad.

“I’m not,” she agreed, and gestured behind her. “They died unjustly, before their time.” Glancing behind her, he saw two children, both young boys, about 8 and 12, clearly brought back through necromantic means. “Since it was before their time,” she continued, “it’s okay.”

He shook his head. “Necromancy is never okay, there are laws to life and death, and it is important that they are obeyed. Necromancy tampers with those laws, and leads only to corruption.”

She stared at him, an intense look of confusion on her face. “...Aren’t you Alexander Taylor? Wizard and Guardian of the Shadowlands?” “Yes.” He responded, a little shocked. “And Whalen Vankin is your mentor? Your teacher?” “Yes…” Alex was getting more wary by the second, unsure as to where she was going with this.

She still looked confused, and perhaps a little upset. “Then why is what I’ve done so bad? Didn’t you do the same for Whalen?” His blood ran cold. “What?”

“He died, he died before his time and you brought him back. How is this any different?” She was definitely upset now, brow furrowed as she demanded answers, hurt reproach in her eyes.


	2. I'm Sorry

Alex was in shock. He had never thought of it that way. It hadn’t even- how- what-  
She stared at him, demanding a response. But Alex could not give one. He hadn’t realized that, in bringing his beloved teacher back, in allowing an exception, he had been breaking the laws he swore to uphold. 

He had to make this right. Alex looked at the woman, sorrow in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He croaked. “I have to make this right.”  
She stared at him, confused, angry, and warry. “So,” she adjusted her grip on the sword, ”You’re not going to let the children stay?”

“I can’t. I’m sorry. You’re not a bad person, so if-” She swung her sword at Alex.

It was over quickly. She was not very powerful, or very smart, and he guided all three back across the wall. She had been aloof, but she seemed to just be happy being with her children now.

But it wasn’t fully over. There was one more thing he needed to do.

************************************

It had taken hours to pen the letter to Whalen. What was Alex supposed to say? I need to kill you? You have to die? I shouldn’t have saved you? He had finally decided that it was best to have this conversation in person. He also wanted to talk to Salinor, but he dared not. He was so ashamed.

He sat for what felt like ages, when there was a knock at the door. He almost didn’t want to answer it, but honor and duty compelled him to. Slowly opening the door, he saw the familiar face of Whalen, his mentor, his friend, almost his father.

Whalen immediately noticed his student’s demeanor. “Alex, it’s good to see you. What’s going on?” He asked, stepping inside. Alex didn’t respond. Whalen frowned in concern. “It’s okay Alex, you can tell me when you’re ready.”

They sat by the fireplace for yet another hour before Alex spoke. “Am I a good person?” he asked, his voice betraying his emotions. 

“Of course you are. You’re the most generous person I know.” Whalen said softly, well aware that this was only part of the issue bothering Alex.

After another pause, Alex began explaining his encounter with the woman, and what he had been forced to realize. Whalen listened quietly, realization dawning on his face as his student explained.

The two of them sat in silence, the fire burning low in the hearth. Alex dared not look at his teacher, he could hear the blood rushing through his head. Whalen cleared his throat, and as Alex glanced up at him, he did not see hate, or distain, or fear, as he thought he would. Instead, he saw kindness, and love.

That was somehow worse.

Whalen smiled and spoke. “That must have been very hard for you to hear. I think you know what you need to do.” He sat back in his chair. “It has been an honor to be your teacher, Alex, my son. Whenever you are ready.”

Tears stung Alex’s eyes. He heaved out large shallow breaths. Whalen walked over and hugged him tightly. Neither knew how long they stayed there, holding each other. Alex eventually composed himself, and Whalen released him. Alex knew what he needed to do.

He grasped Whalen’s hand and placed his left hand on his forehead. Alex took a steadying breath, and spoke words of power. 

“I release you from the burdens of this life, and guide your spirit to that fair, shadowed land.”   
They were at the wall. Alex grasped Whalen’s hand tighter. Whalen smiled at him and stepped over the wall. Giving Alex’s hand one last squeeze, he released it, and continued down into the Shadowlands.

********************

Many years passed since that fateful event. Alex became a wizard well-renowned for his abilities and his wisdom. But there were days, days his friends could tell he was thinking of times long past. 

Of a friend and teacher.

A father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! This was quite interesting to write, especially their reactions to the situation. Next up is chapter three, which might take me a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peps! I felt a little disappointed by the ending of Axe of Sundering, so here’s an unofficial epilogue! From here, I see two ways this could play out. The first is that Alex admits he made a mistake, and faces the consequences. The second way this could go is that he doesn’t, and faces those consequences. We’ll start with the first.   
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Comments and Critiques are appreciated.


End file.
